1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact branch connector allowing to connect at least one branch cable into one main cable and, when two branch cables are provided, allowing to connect them separately.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Branch connectors are known which allow to make connections of one branch cable into a main line, particularly into electric live cables, by perforation of the insulating material.
Independent connections for each phase are needed, which means that three connections are required for three-phase current, or four in the case of a three-phase line with the addition of a ground cable.
The problem consists in providing compact branch connectors while reducing the size of these connectors which are generally successively immersed in an insulating resin inside a cleat.
Moreover, since cables are energized in most applications, it might be useful to provide arrangements preventing the cable to be peeled off for branch connection.
Another restriction imposed by specifications is to provide a secure connection, which means that the operator shall be certain, during the installation, that he connector is properly mounted. To this end, all lamping operations shall be performed with torque meters.
From patent application FR-A-2 744 289 U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,406, a branch connector for an underground cable is known, which comprises two parts, an upper part and a lower part, fastened together by a central screw having means for controlling the clamping torque mutually exerted by the upper and lower parts.
These two parts have a housing, perpendicular to the clamping direction, on one side, designed to accommodate the end/s of one or two branch cables, shutters ensuring that the housings are closed when they are not used and, on the other side, a housing formed by two half-grooves of the upper and lower parts respectively.
Two transverse conductive blades, also borne by the upper and lower parts respectively, perforate and cut at the same time the insulating sleeves of the main and branch cables to contact their conductive cores.